The present invention relates generally to accessories for camera-equipped wireless communications devices, and particularly to remote control units for camera-equipped wireless communications devices.
Wireless communications devices are now being equipped with an integrated camera. Like their conventional stand-alone counterparts, many of these devices include a shutter timer that may be set by the user when they wish to take a self-portrait. Traditionally, the user sets the shutter timer (e.g., 15 seconds), places the camera-equipped wireless communications device on a stable platform, and gets into position for the picture. When the timer expires, the shutter automatically activates to capture the image. The user then reviews the image and, if satisfied, saves the image.
Because the user cannot see the image before it is captured by the camera, taking self-portraits is a trial-and-error process. The user may be dissatisfied with the results of each trial. For example, too much light may leave the image appearing “over-exposed” or “washed-out,” while too little light leaves the image looking dark. Additionally, users may capture their image only to discover that they had not properly centered themselves prior to the expiration of the shutter timer. What is needed is a remote control that permits the user to control the camera functions on the camera-equipped wireless communications device from a distance.